A variety of DSL (digital subscriber line) services have been developed to provide subscribers with high speed data communication access over voice-grade telephone subscriber loops. However, not all subscriber loops are suitable for DSL service, and it is generally labor intensive and expensive to determine the suitability of a subscriber loop for DSL.
Another problem encountered with DSL services is that the encoding/decoding and modulation/demodulation utilized for transmission of data over a DSL link may require significant processing resources.